And just like that
by Adlytam
Summary: And just like that one day she was gone". Don't worry, it's just a beginning. House/Cameron, cause I'm crazy about them! ;-


A/n OK, so this is something that was chasing me today and I decided to get it done. It's a bit different from my previous stories but you who says people can't change (well, I guess House does, but I reserve myself a right to disagree with him from time to time ;-) OK, so story is safe for all (I mean a bit of language but nothing serious, really).

Please correct me when you see an error – I'm doing my best but mistakes happen – so once again tell me if there are any typos or mistakes, I won't mind.

Let me know what you think. Take care!

Unnecessary disclaimer: Do I look like I had anything to do with House's crew? I assure you that I don't! Just playing.

And now – the story, enjoy!

And just like that one day she was gone.

You never thought it was going to happen. When you asked Chase to stay at your department you were sure it was going to make her stay too. But nothing like that happened. She just came to your office last night to say goodbye this time for good – that was what she said. Of course you couldn't stop yourself and you pointed out it was her at least third try to leave you. She didn't smile at this, she actually didn't say anything at all – there was no "I'll miss you" this time, nothing at all. It actually bothered you. You wondered when she became so cold hearted?

She left hospital (you) and as far as you know she also left Chase. Well, you actually thought that it would last a little bit longer – something more around a year, but this was actually a good part. You are not going to complain that she decided to end her marriage. The only thing that went against your brilliant plan is the fact that she resigned. You hoped that the two of you are actually going to work together again, and maybe this was a chance to start something more. But apparently you were wrong about her for the first time – and you really hate when you're wrong! She must have moved on and she had to actually care for Chase. This was unexpected. You believed that she was yours to take, whenever you wanted. And it really sucked that it was just another of your delusions. It was surprising that suddenly you cared and it bothered you. You was ready to admit it now – you liked her, you liked her a lot and you wanted to have her. Of course it was going to be this way - after all it was your life, so happy ending in this case wasn't probable.

It was almost six months now, since she left. You have spend this time mostly drinking and indulging in self-pity. Wilson tried few times to find the reasons for your newest wave of self-destruction. Of course he failed. After all you were the master of deflection.

You started to accept the fact that she is not any longer at the arms length and you started to convince yourself that it wasn't that bad. Not bad at all. So you switched from alcohol to Cuddy's inviting arms and warm bed. For the second you felt bad, using her like that, but it lasted only a moment. After all you were hurt and you had a right to be selfish (like you ever been anything different). She knew you for so long, so she should know better. You're not responsible for someone's lack of reasonable judgment.

It was one of those annoyingly slow afternoons when you were between patients and bored out of your mind. You saw her living Cuddy's office. What the hell was she doing there - you wondered? Right then your world stopped. You couldn't see or hear anything else around you. All your senses were focused on her retreating form.

"Cameron" you called out after her, hoping that she will help you from here.

"House – I... it's good to see you" – she seemed to be surprised and a little unsure before quietly asking "you want to grab a coffee?".

This was it, a chance you've been waiting for. You didn't want to screw it so you decided to accept her invitation with as little words use as possible.

"Sure" you muttered almost inaudibly.

You left hospital swiftly and after only few minutes you were sited in the intimate boot in the little pub you used to hang out with Wilson quite often.

"So, how you've been? I heard you didn't have too many interesting cases lately?" OK, so the cat stays in the bag. If she prefers to tiptoe around the bag you were ready to provide.

"Yeah, just one worth mentioning in the six months, not the result I'm proud of. Last month we had a two months old infant with FOP1. But I'm afraid that's it. The rest was rather boring or lame, and sometimes even both, which is quite horrifying. And you? Are you still wasting your potential in another hospital's ER?".

"You still can't forgive me for leaving diagnostics, can you? No, I'm not working on the ER any longer. I'm actually the Head of Immunology Department in the Lenox Hill Hospital. Just to keep you from worrying about me working beneath my potential".

"Who said I was worried? I didn't want anyone saying that fellowship under House guarantees you such a lousy job as ER. So now I can sleep soundly, knowing that your career choices won't affect the huge pile of the fellowship applications on my desk. So you know this is the only proof that I'm still loved".

"Really? Cuddy seemed to have different approach on this matter" – she said smirking bluntly.

"Oh, you know me, I could never refuse anything that is free and comes without any strings".

"Yeah, I know that... So you and Cuddy, no strings – really? She sounded more like you were in quite serious relationship".

"Nah, I don't do relationships, and from all the people – not with her" – damn, why in hell have you said this part about relationships – you should deny it, or deflect. Right this moment you were in the desperate need for some damage control.

You looked her in the eyes. This shouldn't go like that But you actually had no other option – sometimes you just had to tell the truth. You couldn't stop yourself from gaping at her like she was some kind of 12 ounce stake and you were a famished animal ready to eat it on the spot.

"House, are you OK? You look a little bit pale?" now she sounded worried – great just fucking great! The moment you decided to have a go with your feelings – the woman you're about to confess thinks you're sick. This is just your luck!

"No, I'm not OK"

"What's wrong?" now you could clearly hear a panic in her voice.

"Don't interrupt me. I meant, I'm not OK since you left"

"House, what are you saying? Now I'm really starting to worry about you"

"I thought, I've already made myself clear about you not interrupting me, haven't I ?" the only answer was a slight nod of her head.

"Just to get it done with. Back then, I really thought we will work together again. I knew that you would realize soon that you don't want to be Mrs. Chase and that we could have a shot then. But you left and I.... Cameron, I already told you once that I need you around. And it's not only to keep me in my place. With you near me I feel less miserable, so..."

"House, I won't come back to work with you..."

"Who says anything about a work? I'm glad your current job is less mind numbing than the previous one, and although I really enjoyed working with you, I think that if we're going to start something, it will be better not to work together"

"Are you suggesting? House, few minutes ago you said that you don't do relationships?" you could see that she was confused as hell.

"Well, I thought that you know me better by now – I meant Cuddy - I'm not in a relationship with her and I could never be, we annoy each other too much. Guess, we're too alike, too stubborn, too selfish, too miserable. I need someone who can show me how to be happy. And for a long time now I believed that you could be my spiritual guide in this matter".

"Is this some kind of a joke? Cause it's not funny! House you know exactly how I felt about you and lately I realized that no matter what, I still have all those feeling for you, and you made it perfectly clear before that you don't want this, so I tried to move on and of course it didn't work. But now you decided to do what exactly – toy with me? You run out of topics with Wilson, so you decided to give him something new to nag you about? Come on House, it's low, even for you! Why am I even surprised? What was I thinking? I'm sorry, I have to go..." - now you needed something stronger than words to show her that you weren't joking and that every word you said was real. So you kissed her. To say that she was surprised, would be definitely understatement. But after few seconds, when the shock wore off, she joined you eagerly. It lasted few seconds but for you it was closer to eternity because now, for the first time in years you felt truly happy. You looked at her still confused face with a smirk.

"Cameron, stop looking at me like that – I had to do it, you were blubbering and you know how I care for my hearing" - after all you were still you, and you already exceeded you heart to heart quota for a year or so. But you decided to smile this special way, just to show her that all you said and did was real and still valid. Despite your smart ass comment.

"So you wanna go home?" you asked her. And just like that she agreed.

The end

1According to wikipedia: **Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva** (FOP) is an extremely rare disease of the connective tissue. A mutation of the body's repair mechanism causes fibrous tissue (including muscle, tendon, and ligament) to be ossified when damaged. In many cases, injuries can cause joints to become permanently frozen in place. Surgical removal of the extra bone growths has been shown to cause the body to "repair" the affected area with more bone.


End file.
